24fandomcom-20200223-history
Alan Milliken
Alan Milliken was one of President David Palmer's earliest and biggest financial supporters, and the chief executive officer of Milliken Enterprises. Before Day 3 Milliken and Palmer were close friends for many years. Milliken provided considerable financial support to David during his presidential campaign, and even offered his brother Wayne a position at Milliken Enterprises. Milliken was fairly prominent in Washington politics as well; he had a handful of loyal senators in his pocket—including Sullivan and Hayes—whom he would use to manipulate policy when he wanted to. Twelve years before Day 3, Milliken was driving drunk when he hit and killed Kevin Kelly's daughter in a hit-and-run crime. He paid off Kelly, who was an eyewitness to his daughter's death, to keep him from testifying against him. Day 3 Shortly after David Palmer made a press conference about the terrorist strike planned on American soil, he received a phone call from Alan Milliken, one of his longest supporters. Alan said that he would like to meet in person, and David agreed to go to Alan's house. Alan asked him not to bring his brother and Chief of Staff Wayne. When David arrived, Alan had his wife Julia come in and tell David that she and Wayne had an affair three years previously, when Alan had been recovering from a stroke. Alan demanded that Palmer fire Wayne, or he would remove his support. Palmer refused. Shortly after this, senators loyal to Milliken began calling David one by one to withdraw their support for his health care reform bill, a piece of legislation that he had been working to pass for two years. Unwilling to give in to Milliken's extortion, David decided to call his ex-wife Sherry to resolve the situation. Sherry quickly dug up dirt on Milliken, who then called David demanding that he pull Sherry off. David dismissed Milliken and had Sherry continue. Sherry visited Kevin Kelly, who agreed to come forward with the truth about his daughter's death in exchange for a presidential pardon for his imprisoned son. Before David could make a decision, however, Kelly disappeared under highly suspicious circumstances. Hoping to corner Milliken and prove that he was involved in Kelly's disappearance, Sherry went to the Milliken house and tried to convince Julia to help her get Alan's cell phone. Julia refused at first, so Sherry got it herself, and looked up a previously dialed number. She then got in a heated discussion with Julia, waking up Alan. Sherry verbally berated Alan, who attempted to shout back. As Sherry humiliated him with a long barrage of insults, Alan suddenly experienced a heart attack. Instead of helping, Sherry persuaded Julia to prevent Alan from getting the medication that would help him. He fell to the ground as he was reaching in vain for it, and died. Julia later admitted to the police that she and Sherry prevented Alan from getting to his medication. Sherry was later questioned, but lied, claiming she was with her ex-husband the entire evening. A few hours after Alan died, his widow shot Sherry to death, and then committed suicide in despair. Live appearances See also Category:Characters Category:Day 3 characters Category:Day 3 antagonists Category:Civilians Category:David Palmer campaign supporters Category:Deceased characters